dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ye Sung
Perfil thumb|350px|Ye Sung *'Nombre:' 예성 / Ye Sung *'Nombre real:' 김종훈 / Kim Jong Hoon *'Nombre chino:' 艺声 / Yi Sheng *'Apodos:' Antonio (Es su nombre católico), Perro rabioso (por HeeChul). *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Locutor y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheonan, Chungcheong del Sur, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo' zodiacal chino: Rata *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Nació el 24 de agosto de 1984 en Seúl y luego se cambió a Cheonan,Chungcheong del Sur, Corea del Sur a los 10 años. Es el mayor de dos hijos. Su hermano menor se llama Kim Jongjin. Desde corta edad, Yesung expresó un fuerte interés por cantar. En 1999, se unió a una competición de canto y ganó "Oro" en la competencia de canto de Cheonan. En 2001, la madre de Yesung lo inscribió en una audición para el Starlight Casting System, de SM Entertainment, una audición de calidad que selecciona a los artistas a firmar bajo la etiqueta. Él impresionó a los jueces con su " voz artística ", y firmó con SM Entertainment ese mismo año. A finales de 2004, Yesung fue reclutado para debutar en el grupo Super Junior. '2005-2007: Debut' Yesung oficialmente debutó como parte de un grupo de 12 miembros, Super Junior 05, el 6 de Noviembre de 2005 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, presentando el primer single, Twins (Knock Out). Su debut álbum SuperJunior05 (Twins) fue lanzado un mes después el 5 de Diciembre de 2005 y debutó en el #3 del ranking mensual MIAK de K-pop. En Marzo de 2006, SM Entertainment comenzó a reclutar nuevos miembros para la siguiente generación de Super Junior. Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron y la compañía declaró un alto en formar más generaciones de Super Junior. Con la adición de un 13vo. miembro, Kyuhyun, el grupo dejó el sufijo "05" y se convirtió oficialmente en Super Junior. El primer single del grupo, "U" fue lanzado el 7 de Junio de 2006 y se convirtió en el single más exitoso hasta el lanzamiento de "Sorry, Sorry" en Marzo de 2009. En el otoño de 2007, el grupo lanzó el segundo álbum oficial, Don't Don, que se volvió el álbum mejor vendido del grupo (a la fecha) y el segundo más vendido de Corea del Sur durante ese año. Desde Septiembre 2006 a Septiembre de 2007, Yesung fue DJ en el programa de radio M.I.R.A.C.L.E for You, en donde los demás miembros de Super Junior aparecían ocasionalmente como invitados. Sin embargo, antes del primer aniversario Yesung dejó la radio para concentrarse en las actividades del segundo álbum de Super Junior, Don't Don. El último episodio que salió al aire fue el 8 de Septiembre de 2007. En Noviembre de 2006, Yesung junto con sus compañeros Ryeowook y Kyuhyun, formaron la primera sub unidad del grupo: Super Junior-K.R.Y para especializarse en baladas R&B. En 2007 Yesung se volvió parte de una nueva sub unidad, Super Junior-Happy. Él debutó como actor el 26 de Julio de 2007 con el lanzamiento de la película Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, una comedia centrada en una escuela secundaria protagonizada por los miembros de Super Junior. Su personaje era el de una estrella de rock que es atacado misteriosamente. '2008, 2009 y 2010: Musical y banda sonora' Yesung cantó la balada "Love Really Hurts" para formar parte de la banda sonora original del drama televisivo Taza, que salió al aire desde el 16 de Septiembre al 25 de Noviembre de 2008. En 2009, Yesung hizo su debut en el teatro musical en un musical llamado Namhansanseong basado en la novela con el mismo nombre de Kim Hoon sobre hechos históricos. El musical se basaba en las vidas de la gente común y en el espíritu de supervivencia durante ciertas situaciones. Yesung hizo el papel del villano "Jung Myung-soo", un criado convertido en intérprete que se siente traicionado por su país. Se presentó desde el 9 de Octubre hasta el 4 de Noviembre en el centro de Artes de Seongnam. En 2010, Yesung protagonizó el musical Hong Gil Dong, junto con su compañero de grupo, Sungmin quien hacía el mismo papel. La obra fue presentada en el Parque Olímpico de Seoul en el Hall de Artes Woori Financial desde el 18 de Febrero al 18 de Abril de 2010. El 31 de Marzo de 2010 contribuyó a la banda sonora del drama Cinderella's Sister con la canción It Has To Be You. Es una balada que cuenta la historia de un hombre que se niega a mirar a otra mujer excepto a quien ama. Yesung se presentó por primera vez en solitario con esta canción en Music Bank alcanzando el #3 en el ranking. Desde el 1 de Octubre al 28 de Octubre de 2010, también protagonizó su tercer musical, Spamalot haciendo el papel de Sir Galahad. El 29 de Diciembre de 2010, Yesung junto a Luna Park del grupo f(x) cantaron el tema "Loving You" para la banda sonora del drama The President. En Julio de 2010, Yesung junto a su compañero de grupo Leeteuk aparecieron como animadores en un programa del canal MBC llamado Love Pursuer. El show muestra a celebridades surcoreanas recibiendo afecto de admiradores secretos para adivinar quién es el admirador. Yesung era el sujeto de admiración en el episodio 10. El 4 de Septiembre, se volvió animador del programa MUZIT junto a K.Will y el veterano compositor Yoo Youngsuk. '2011: Actividades y Handel & Gretel' El 31 de Enero de 2011, Yesung lanzó Waiting for You" para formar parte de la banda sonora del drama Paradise Ranch. La balada cuenta la historia de un hombre que espera hasta el final a que su amante vuelva a él. Presentó la canción en vivo durante el primer concierto de Super Junior K.R.Y en Seoul el 11 de Febrero. Desde el 27 de Febrero al 21 de Junio de 2011, Yesung remplazó temporalmente a Eunhyuk como DJ en la radio Super Junior's Kiss The Radio mientras éste se encontraba promocionando el mini álbum Perfection en Taiwán junto a Super Junior-M. En Junio se unió al programa de KBS, Immortal Song 2 en donde los cantantes rinden tributo a leyendas musicales presentando nuevas versiones de sus canciones y se escoge un ganador a través de votación. Ganó en el tercer episodio con la canción "The More I Love" de Boohwal. Hizo un dueto con Jang Hyejin creando la canción "I Am Behind You", que fue lanzado el 14 de Julio de 2011 a través de los sitios digitales. El 18 de Julio de 2011 lanzó "For One Day" para la banda sonora del drama histórico Warrior Baek Dong Soo. Yesung presentó esta canción en vivo el 6 de Octubre de 2011 en un concierto de Super Junior K.R.Y en Nanjing. El 27 de Septiembre de 2011, él junto a Eunhyuk y Shindong ocuparon el lugar de su compañero de banda Heechul, quien entró en el servicio militar obligatorio, para cantar la canción de Kim Jang-hoon, "Breakups are So Like Me". Heechul había grabado la canción y video musical el día antes de irse. Los miembros aparecieron en los programas Inkigayo, Music Core y Music Bank ''durante la promoción de la canción. El 26 de Julio, la familia de Yesung abrió una cafetería llamada "Handel & Gretel" que se volvió rápidamente un lugar de encuentro para los fans del grupo y extranjeros, ya que los miembros iban seguido y Yesung incluso ayudaba a su familia en la caja o sirviendo de mesero. El café quedaba muy cerca del canal KBS, por lo que celebridades de otros grupos como Girls' Generation y T-ara iban frecuentemente a comprar antes o después de la agenda. Esto hizo que la popularidad del lugar aumentara sin embargo, tuvo que cerrar a mediados del año 2012 debido a insuficiencia en el espacio. '2012: WHYSTYLE y Mouse Rabbit' El 29 de Febrero de 2012, el padre de Yesung abrió una tienda de óptica llamada Y STYLE, en donde además de lentes también venden ciertos productos limitados como carcasas para iPhone, llaveros, lápices y más. Yesung y los demás miembros de Super Junior son modelos ocasionales de la marca apareciendo en fotos con distintos modelos de marcos de lentes. La tienda está localizada en Myeongdong y fue un regalo de Yesung para su padre. El 11 de Noviembre de 2012 Yesung, su madre y su hermano Kim Jong Jin abrieron oficialmente su nueva cafetería llamada "Mouse Rabbit Coffee" haciendo alusión a los signos del zodiaco chino de Yesung y Jongjin. El café llamo la atención debido a su diseño interior similar a una madriguera de conejo, con árboles junto a las mesas y colores tenues. 'Accidentes' El 9 de Mayo de 2008, Yesung fue enviado al hospital después de lesionar su pierna durante la ''Maratón de la esperanza (70 kilómetros, 24 horas) en donde él junto a sus compañeros Shindong, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk y Kangin participaron. El evento fue en colaboración con el programa del canal SBS, "Hope TV 24" que recaudaba dinero para donarlo a una escuela Mongoliana en Corea del Sur que estaba en riesgo de cerrar. Debido a la lesión, Yesung estuvo impedido de completar la maratón, pero apareció en el escenario con muletas junto a sus compañeros. El 8 de Agosto, Yesung fue enviado al hospital después de caer de un escenario de 1.5 metros mientras ensayaba en el programa Music Bank del canal KBS. Sus nuevas lesiones agravaron una vieja lesión en el cuello y en la cintura, y requirió que fuera hospitalizado durante dos días. Durante la grabación del programa de KBS, Let's Go Dream Team! el 21 de Agosto de 2011, Yesung se cayó de una plataforma y lesionó su cintura de nuevo pero se reportó que era una lesión menor. Aún así el programa tuvo que ser paralizado para que recibiera atención medica y se cuestionó este episodio del programa debido a su dificultad, ya que Donghae de Super Junior también se lesionó el pie durante la grabación. 'Servicio militar (2013- 2015)' Yesung decide entrar al servicio militar, en-listándose el 6 de Mayo del 2013. El día 5 de Mayo de 2015 es dado de alta del servicio militar, un día antes de lo previsto porque allí en Corea el 6 era día festivo. 'Actuación' La carrera de Yesung como actor comenzó en el verano del 2007 con el lanzamiento de la película Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, una comedia de un instituto protagonizada por todos los integrantes de Super Junior a excepción de Kyuhyun . Yesung interpreta a una estrella de rock de la preparatoria, que es atacada por una fuerza misteriosa. En 2009, Yesung se había presentado para interpretar Jung Myung-soo en el musical South Korean Mountain Fortress, que mostrará el 9 de octubre al 4 de noviembre de 2009. En 2015 se anuncio que haría su debut como actor al actuar en su primer drama Awl, ademas de cantar el OST para este So Much Longing. 'SM The Ballad' El 3 de febrero de 2014 se anunció que S.M. The Ballad haría su comeback en dicho mes luego de mas de 3 años de hiatus. SM explicó: "SM The Ballad esta preparando su regreso, daremos detalles pronto". Un tiempo después se anunció que la lista de canciones incluirían temas en coreano, japonés y chino. También se anunció que todos los miembros originales ya no estaban en el grupo a excepción de Jonghyun de SHINee, a él se unirán Yesung de Super Junior, Zhou Mi de Super Junior-M, Krystal de F(x), Taeyeon de Girls' Generation, Chen de EXO, Chang Min de TVXQ y la solista china Zhang Li Yin. Yesung pasa a ser un miembro inactivo ya que no promocionó ninguna canción con el grupo debido a su enlistamiento militar. Chang Min al igual que Yesung pasa a ser un miembro inactivo del grupo ya que si bien ambos grabaron videos musicales con el grupo, ninguno promocionó alguna canción. Yesung canto Blind en la versión coreana y japonesa, pero no pudo promocionarlas debido a que se encontraba cumpliendo el servicio militar. '2016: Debut Solitario' El dia 11 se relevaron en la pagina oficial de Ye Sung imágenes teaser para su debut solitario el cual sera un mini-álbum titulado 'Here I Am', haciéndolo el tercer vocalista de Super Junior en realizar actividades en solitario, dicho álbum sera lanzado el 19 de abril a la 12 p.m. de la noche en Corea. Anteriormente se rumoreo que iba a contar con la colaboración de Chan Yeol de EXO cuando estos subieron imágenes en sus cuentas personales de instagram. El "Highlight Medley" del mini álbum de Yesung "Here I Am" sería revelado a las 12:00 PM (KST) del 15 de abril en el canal oficial de SMTOWN . Además se reveló que Chan Yeol de EXO participó en una de las canciones del mini álbum llamada "Confession", y que habrá una transmisión especial a través de la V-App el 18 de Abril a las 22:00 PM (KST) llamada 'YESUNG Preview' (Adelanto). Dramas *Voice (OCN, 2017) *Awl (JTBC, 2015) Temas para Dramas *''So Much Longing'' tema para Awl (2015) *''Dreaming'' tema para Hwajung (2015) *''Gray Paper'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Blind For Love'' tema para The King of Dramas (2012) *''Her Over Flowers'' tema para I Do, I Do (2012) *''Waiting For You'' tema para Paradise Ranch (2011) *''For One Day'' tema para Warrior Baek Dong Soo (2011) *''I Love You (junto a Luna (F(x)))'' tema para President (2010) *''It Has To Be You'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Love Really Hurts'' tema para Tazza (2008) Películas *Korean Teacher (2016) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas *Dear My Family - tema para I AM. (2012), junto a otros cantantes de SMTOWN. *Are You Ready? - tema para Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Siwon y Donghae *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011, Ep. 53-54) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011-2012, Ep. 92-93, 153-154) *Go Show (SBS, 2011, Ep. 31) *Let's Go Dream Team Season 2 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 33 y 98) *Come to Play (MBC, 2011, Ep. 320 y 344) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) *Oh My School (KBS, 2011, Ep. 26) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2011, Ep. 200) *Super Junior's Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Love Chaser (MBC, 2010-2011) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2008-2010) *Idol Army Season 1 (MBC, 2008) Con Super Junior Happy *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *Exploradores del Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) Musicales *Spamalot (2010) - Como Sir Galahad *Hong Gil Dong (2010) - como Hong Gil Dong *Namhan Sansung (Namhan Mountain Fortress) (2009) - Como Jung Myung Soo Temas para Musicales *The Trap of North Gate - tema para Namhan Sansung Musical (2009) Anuncios *SPAO World Cup (Junto a Super Junior y SNSD) *Kyochon (Junto a Super Junior) *12Plus (Junto a Heechul y siwon) *Lotte Duty Free (Junto a Super Junior) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Japón 'Single' Colaboraciones *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *I Am Behind You (Cooperation Part 1, 2011) - Junto a Jang Hye Jin *The Greatest Story All Over The World (JULY Project "Bridge", 2009) - Junto a Lee Se Joon de YuriSangja *Now We Go To Meet (Sang Geun's Wish, 2008) - Junto a Sungmin Conciertos/Tours *'Yesung Concert "Sweet Coffe" 2016' **03, 04, 05, 17, 18 y 19 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM Coex Artium *'Yesung Japan Tour 2016 "Books"' **01, 02 y 03 Septiembre - Osaka - Gran Cube Osaka **08 y 09 Septiembre - Aichi - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **20 y 21 Septiembre - Kanagawa - Yokohama National Convention Hall **09 y 10 Octubre - Ishikawa - Honda Forest Hall **15 y 16 Octubre - Hiroshima - Uenogakuen Hall **21, 22 y 23 Octubre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **22 y 23 Noviembre - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Super Junior **'Posición:' Vocalista principal y Bailarín. **'Sub-Unidades:' Super Junior K.R.Y / Super Junior Happy *'Grupo Proyecto: 'S.M. The Ballad *'Fanclub:' Clouds *'Educación:' **Universidad Chungwoon (transferido) **Universidad de Sunmoon (se graduó en 2009 como Broadcast Music Mayor) *'Religión:' Católico. *'Hobbies: '''Cantar, escuchar música, ver películas y hacer ejercicio. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor (Kim Jong Jin). *'Lema: La familia es lo mas importante. *'Mascotas: '''Tres tortugas: Ttangkoma (esta fue donada a un acuario), Ttangkominh y Ttangkko; y dos perros: Kkoming y Melo. *'Chica Ideal: Moon Geun Young y SoHee. *Moon Geun Young, es su actriz favorita *Es conocido por entonar muy alto, y ser un rompe corazones, es mas serio, pero a la vez amigable. *Es conocido como el cachorro del grupo por tener una cabeza grande y las manos muy pequeñas, físicamente se parece a un gato. *Es el mas tímido del grupo junto con Ryeowook y Kyuhyun. *Los integrantes del grupo dicen que cuando Yesung se molesta, suele ser muy agresivo. *Es muy tímido, pero es duro y tiene un punto de quiebre (se le termina la paciencia en muchas ocasiones). *Dijo que le gustaba SoHee entre todas las idols ya que le encantan sus mejillas y su forma de ser. *En un documental dijo que uno de sus mayores sueños era poder participar en un drama. *Una de las manías que tiene es morderse las uñas, Kyuhyun una vez lo ayudó a dejar ese mal hábito, pero ha vuelto a hacerlo. *Lo mas preciado para el son su familia y los miembros de Super Junior. *Tiene un hermano menor llamado Jongjin, con el que se lleva muy bien y tienen una relación en donde se consideran amigos mas que hermanos. *Tiene prohibido tomar una botella de Alcohol. *Fue MC del programa The Muzit, y junto a Leeteuk en el programa Love Pursuer. *Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment con Heo Young Saeng, Yesung debutó en esta empresa y Heo Young Saeng en Daesung Entertainment (DSP). *Cuando el accidente automovilístico de principios de 2007, Yesung dejó un mensaje de audio en su página en el que le decía a Leeteuk que el estaba cuidando del resto de Super Junior pero que necesitaban a su líder. Les pedía Shindong y Eunhyuk que volvieran para hacer reír a todos de nuevo y le prometió a Kyuhyun que si despertaba (en ese momento Kyuhyun se encontraba inconsciente) y volvía al escenario con Super Junior, nunca se enojaría con él. *Yesung se convirtió en el segundo ganador de la final, en la emisión del KBS2, ocupó el primer lugar en "Immortal Song 2" derrotando a YoSeob (Beast), HyoRin (Sistar), ChangMin (2AM), JongHyun (SHINee) *Yesung el puesto # 4 en Mnet Idol Gráfico - Mnet lista una tabla denominada: "Si estos ídolos llegó al Super Stark, que se convertiría en tema candente". Hay 15 ídolos, Yesung está clasificado como el # 4. *Se enlistó el día 6 de Mayo de 2013 para cumplir con su servicio militar por 2 años. Durante las 4 primeras semanas realizó el entrenamiento militar básico y los restantes 23 meses los realizó como un servidor público, que fue el mismo tipo de servicio que realizó Heechul. *En Corea del Sur el servicio militar es obligatorio para todos los hombres pero hay varios tipos de servicio. En el caso de Yesung, ya que le fue diagnosticada una hernia discal (problema en la columna) él no podía realizar el servicio militar normal. Es en estos casos es donde aplican las otras opciones como: servicio comunitario, trabajo de oficina o trabajo de servicio público. *Por políticas del ejército él no podía abandonar el país cierto tiempo antes de su enlistamiento, por lo cual no pudo estar en las presentaciones del Super Show 5 en Sudamérica y demás. Así sus últimas presentaciones oficiales fueron el 23 y 24 de marzo de 2013 en el Super Show en Seúl. *Hizo parte en la nueva línea de integrantes de S.M. The Ballad, proyecto que regresó en febrero de 2014 con el álbum "Breath" y en el que anteriormente se encontraba su compañero Kyuhyun. Su inclusión en el grupo fue posible ya que las canciones y vídeos en los que participa fueron grabados antes de que el iniciara su servicio militar pero no podía estar en las promociones. *En la rueda de prensa del lanzamiento del álbum “MAMACITA” de Super Junior se dio a conocer que Yesung también tiene participación a pesar de estar prestando su servicio militar. Esto debido a que desde el 2012 ellos ya estaban pensando en su 7° álbum puesto que Yesung debía cumplir con su servicio, así por lo menos su voz podía aparecer junto a ellos. De esta manera este álbum cuenta con la participación de 11 integrantes pero solo 10 son los que pueden promocionar. *Fue el cuarto en Super Junior en lograr "un millón" de seguidores en Twitter, después de Siwon, Donghae y Leeteuk. Actualmente (Enero 2017) cuenta con más de 3.6 millones de seguidores. Mientras que en Instagram tiene más de 2.7, siendo el tercer miembro de Super Junior en alcanzar su primer millón de seguidores, después de Heechul y Donghae. *Finalizaría sus 2 años de servicio militar (como trabajador de servicio público) el 5 de mayo de 2015, pero ya que coincidía con un día festivo en Corea se adelantó un día, así oficialmente terminó su servicio el 4 de mayo. Su regreso a las actividades se realizó a través de la nueva gira japonesa de Super Junior K.R.Y. que se llevó a cabo entre junio y julio del presente año. *Sus presentaciones de regreso en Corea fueron a través del Encore del Super Show 6 llevado a cabo en Seúl el 11 y 12 de julio. *Yesung va a estar haciendo su debut como actor en el nuevo drama de JTBC 'Awl' (titulo previsto) que se basa en un webtoon del mismo nombre. *El drama de JTBC 'Awl' (titulo previsto) se estrenara en Octubre del 2015 *En 2016 se reveló que recientemente su madre había cambiado su nombre de Kim JongWoon (김종운) a Kim JongHoon (김종훈), debido a que creía que su nombre no le traía buena fortuna. Este cambio lo realizó sin su consulta. Su antiguo nombre era idéntico al del actual dictador de Corea del Norte. *Hizo su primer protagonico en la pelicula "My korean teacher" junto a la actriz japonesa Nozomi sasaki, pelicula que se estreno el 3 de noviembre. *Tiene una gran amistad con su compañero de agencia y miembro de EXO Chanyeol. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Yesung1.jpg Yesung2.jpg Yesung3.jpg YeSung4.jpg YeSung5.jpg Yesung6.jpg Yesung7.jpg Yesung8.jpg Videografía Corea S.M. THE BALLAD Vol.2 - Blind (Korean Ver.)|Blind (Korean Ver.) Ye Sung - Here I Am|Here I Am Yesung X Seulgi - Darling U|Yesung X Seulgi - Darling U ALi, Yesung - You Are Not Here|ALi, Yesung - You Are Not Here Japón S.M. THE BALLAD Vol.2 - Blind (Japanese Ver.)|Blind (Japanese Ver.) Yesung - Colour Of the Clear Sky After Rain (Short Ver.)|Colour Of the Clear Sky After Rain (Short Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KPop Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2016 Categoría:Nacidos en 1984